onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus
|affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates; Big Mom Pirates (former) |occupation = Servant; Living Weapon |residence = Totto Land (former) |age = At least 20 |birth = June 26th |jva = Yū Mizushima }} Zeus is a thundercloud homie created and formerly owned by Big Mom, that she summoned from her left hand. It is a special kind of homie, as it received a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. During the escape from Totto Land, Zeus was captured by the Straw Hat Pirates and forced to become Nami's servant. However, it has seemingly accepted its new role, as it now lives inside her Clima-Tact. As a result of this, he has effectively become Nami's newest weapon. Appearance Zeus is a cloud who normally appears large and light-colored. When it causes a storm, it turns dark. It also wears a striped red and blue (red and white in the anime) baseball cap with a yellow brim on its head. It usually has a carefree, sleepy expression, but can take on a more sinister appearance. When it was initially described by Pound, it lacked the baseball cap and most of its facial features. After being sliced in half by Brook and then drained of electricity by Nami, Zeus's size was greatly reduced, enough to be held in one hand, and its face was enough to cover much of its body. Gallery Personality Zeus is very loyal to Big Mom and will come to her when she summons it. Zeus seems to care about the safety of the citizens in Totto Land and hates to see them be tormented during Big Mom's rampages, but unlike its fellow homies, Zeus knows it is futile to try and reason with Big Mom when she is on one of her rampages. However, while generally loyal to Big Mom, Zeus shares her extreme gluttony and particularly enjoys eating thunderclouds. Zeus was willing to disobey direct orders from Big Mom as long as Nami kept feeding it thunderclouds. However, it is capable of reason and learning from its mistakes, as it became very angry when Nami tried feeding it again, though its anger made it open to attack. It is also extremely carefree, as after he became Nami's servant, he readily accepted it and found it comfortable to be stored inside her Clima Tact. Relationships Former Crew Charlotte Linlin Being a special homie, Zeus is loyal to Big Mom and the Big Mom Pirates. While Big Mom experiencing one of her food cravings, Zeus was shown caring for her well being as well for Sweet City. Zeus was also shown to be vengeful towards those who upsets Big Mom. According to Charlotte Perospero, Zeus is responsible for carrying Big Mom over seas. Like most individuals, Zeus was shown to be afraid of Big Mom's rage. Prometheus and Napoleon Zeus' fellow special homies seem to get along together and fight well in sync with each other. However, when it was distracted and then used by Nami, Prometheus was shown to treat Zeus harshly. Others Straw Hat Pirates Because they interfered with Big Mom's interests, Zeus was an enemy of the Sanji Retrieval Team. After Luffy defeated Charlotte Cracker, Zeus joined the assembled army to avenge him. When Brook tried to steal a copy of Big Mom's Poneglyphs, Zeus fought alongside Big Mom and the rest of her special homies and attacked him. As the team was pursued by the Big Mom Pirates after they escaped Whole Cake Island, Nami and Brook used Zeus against Big Mom by forcing it to discharge all its power. When Zeus was greatly weakened, Brook captured it and Nami coerced it into becoming her servant. However, after the Straw Hats escaped from Totto Land and Nami revealed that she keeps Zeus in her Clima-Tact, it was shown that Zeus apparently didn't mind working for Nami. Abilities and Powers Zeus is far more powerful than normal homies, being made from a fragment of Big Mom's very own soul. This gives the cloud a will strong enough to resist the soul projection of the Yomi Yomi no Mi's user. However, it can still be harmed by the user's attacks, as shown when Brook unleashed a powerful attack that sliced it in half, though Zeus was able to survive due to its composition. As a cloud, Zeus can fly, produce both normal and , and attack with powerful bolts of lightning strong enough to defeat Vinsmoke Judge in one hit. Like Prometheus, it has a strong immunity to most physical attacks due to being an intangible cloud. Even attacks imbued with Busoshoku Haki have little to no effect on him. However, it has been shown that weather-based attacks of a similar or opposing attribute work well against Zeus due to its composition as a cloud. Attacks imbued with the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi also have the ability to injure Zeus as well. When combining powers with Prometheus, they can create incredibly vast and destructive thunderstorms. However, unleashing massive discharges will weaken Zeus significantly, decreasing its size and preventing it from unleashing more attacks for a bit of time. Zeus' discharges can also be involuntary if someone unleashes storm energy that combines with it, rendering it liable to attack the wrong areas, and even its master Big Mom. It can also expand and serve as a seat for Big Mom, being made of more dense and tangible material similar to Sea Clouds. Zeus can also carry objects and people while flying, as seen when it transported Pudding and Sanji to the wedding venue and when it carried Big Mom to chase the Straw Hats. Zeus can fly at incredible speeds, enough to catch up to the Straw Hats, who had a significant headstart, while carrying Big Mom. Attacks * : Big Mom summons Zeus around her left hand and then slams it down on her opponent, striking them with a massive bolt of lightning. It was first used against Vinsmoke Judge, and was powerful enough to knock him out. * : An unwitting attack forced by Nami. Nami feeds Zeus several Black Balls and a Weather Egg with a thunder cloud inside, causing it to grow to a massive size, before maneuvering her Clima-Tact to manipulate them from within Zeus (even against its will), to strike her target with a large lightning attack comprised of both her own and Zeus's full abilities. The force of the thunderbolt was enough to cause Charlotte Perospero to believe that Big Mom had annihilated the Straw Hats with it. History Past Zeus was created by a young Charlotte Linlin, and along with Prometheus, became one of her main weapons as she began her pirating career several decades ago. One such activity was the three of them raiding a kingdom for sweets. When Urouge invaded Totto Land and defeated Snack, Big Mom had Zeus and Prometheus create a large thunderstorm to assist Cracker as he pursued and drove off Urouge. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Zeus danced with Big Mom alongside the other homies as she asked for a status report on the preparations for Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding. During Big Mom's rampage in Sweet City, Zeus told Prometheus that it was useless trying to talk to her during her tantrums, as she would not hear them. When Monkey D. Luffy invaded Whole Cake Island and defeated Cracker, Zeus and Prometheus created a large storm of sweet rain as Big Mom's army attacked Luffy. Zeus later returned to the Whole Cake Chateau, where it carried a Den Den Mushi on its back for Big Mom to speak through. After Luffy challenged Big Mom during the call, Zeus asked her if she would get mad, but she replied that it was of no importance as she was too happy. However, when Big Mom got angry upon hearing that someone had broken into the Room of Treasure, Zeus became fearful. Big Mom broke into the Room of Treasure and summoned Zeus and Prometheus to help her battle Brook, whom they easily overwhelmed. After Brook was defeated, Big Mom sat on Zeus as she caressed the Straw Hat. Later on, Zeus accompanied Big Mom and Pudding inside the Queen's Chamber, and the latter sat on the cloud while conversing with her mother about the upcoming wedding. Big Mom and her homies then went to bed, but as she slept, she spotted and swatted at a fly. Thinking there was an intruder in the room, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon woke up and attacked the spot where Big Mom had swatted the fly before going back to sleep. Later, Zeus spotted Carrot approaching Big Mom and attacked her, thinking she was the fly. On the morning of the wedding day, Big Mom was crying in grief when the skeleton she was carrying was not moving (not knowing that Brook was replaced). Zeus and Prometheus cheered her up by reminding her of the wedding. They later accompanied her to the wedding venue as the Tea Party began. Zeus and Prometheus celebrated during the tea party, and when the time came for a wedding ceremony to begin, Zeus transported Sanji and Pudding to the venue on a giant teacup. When Luffy broke into the wedding venue, Big Mom summoned Zeus and Prometheus to her side in order to attack him. However, Charlotte Katakuri intercepted Luffy first. Later as the Vinsmoke Family battled against the Big Mom Pirates in order to provide an opening for Luffy and Bege's groups to escape, Zeus was going to be used to finish off Reiju after Prometheus failed to kill her. However, Luffy's Gear Third and Sanji's Diable Jamble countered Zeus at the last second. Vinsmoke Judge then stepped in to fight Big Mom, and she had Zeus use Thunder Bolt to strike down Germa's king. However, the Tamatebako fell to the foot of the Chateau and exploded, causing the building to topple over. Big Mom fell off the venue, and Zeus cushioned her before she hit the ground. After a craving Big Mom was told by Perospero that the Straw Hats had her desired wedding cake, she summoned Zeus, who quickly flew her to the Straw Hats' location. After Big Mom launched her first attack on the Straw Hats, Nami released several thunderclouds in Zeus' direction, which caused it to veer off-course to eat them while dropping Big Mom to the ground. Zeus then caught up with the fleeing King Baum and asked Nami for more thunderclouds. Nami offered to feed it more if Zeus became her servant in return. This made Zeus start wondering if it should abandon Big Mom. When Big Mom ordered the tree homies of the Seducing Woods to stop the Straw Hats, Zeus noted on how angry Big Mom was. Despite Big Mom's orders, Zeus continued to be coaxed on by Nami. However, it unwittingly ate her entire Weather Egg, causing it to balloon in size and cover the sky as it became stormy. Nami then used Zeus to strike Big Mom with a massive thunderbolt. After Zeus returned to its normal size, Prometheus berated the cloud homie for its actions. Zeus apologized, saying it could not help it before commenting that it still thought Nami's clouds were delicious. After Big Mom left Whole Cake Island to continue pursuing the Straw Hats, Zeus was at the western coast, wondering why nobody was there. Later on, Zeus and Prometheus traveled over Totto Land's sea to reunite with Big Mom. They eventually returned to her and they went to attack the Thousand Sunny. As they attacked, Jinbe managed to knock Big Mom off the Sunny, but Zeus caught her. They headed back to the Sunny, and Zeus was presented with more thunderclouds by Nami. However, Zeus resisted the temptation and attacked her, but its attack hit Brook, who was immune to electricity. The skeleton sliced Zeus in half and Nami sent her thunderclouds in between Zeus' halves, causing it to discharge a massive amount of electricity that engulfed Big Mom. Zeus was greatly weakened and briefly knocked out, enabling Brook to bring it back to the Sunny. Nami then threatened Zeus, stating that she would kill it if it did not serve her. Reverie Arc After the Straw Hats escaped from Totto Land, Zeus appeared out of Nami's Clima-Tact. When Sanji told the cloud homie that he was Nami's servant first, Zeus reminded Sanji that it lives inside the Clima-Tact. Major Battles *Zeus, Prometheus, and Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Big Mom Pirates vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum *Zeus, Prometheus, and Big Mom vs. Brook *Zeus and Big Mom vs. Luffy and Vinsmoke Sanji *Zeus and Big Mom vs. Vinsmoke Judge *Zeus and Nami vs. Big Mom Pirates *Zeus, Prometheus, Napoleon, and Big Mom vs. Jinbe, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook **Zeus vs. Nami and Brook Trivia *Zeus' name comes from the thunder god of ancient Greek mythology. *Zeus shares the same voice actor as its fellow special Homies: Prometheus and Napoleon. *Zeus' ability to carry Big Mom and fly is similar to Sun Wukong's cloud from ''Journey to the West''. References Site Navigation ca:Zeus ru:Зевс it:Zeus fr:Zeus es:Zeus Category:Homies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists